El Secreto en tu Mirada
by Luka'Cullen
Summary: Isabella Swan no era una humana normal, un gran secreto oculta tras su enigmática mirada. Edward Cullen estaba decidido a descubrirlo pero pronto se daría cuenta de la increíble verdad a la Bella estaba sujeta. Una maldición de la que no puede escapar...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. **

**No tengo mucha experiencia escribiendo y esta es mi primera historia. Espero les guste...**

* * *

><p><strong>Prefacio<strong>

Aquellos que solo juzgan sin pensar y sacan conclusiones sin saber, siempre han afirmado que en mi manos esta el poder de cambiar el rumbo de las cosas. El poder de emendar los errores del pasado y dar un nuevo sentido al futuro. La habilidad de embellecer la vida humana. De hacer renacer un corazon impuro.

Mas yo bien se, que la realidad no es tan simple y hermosa como lo plantean. En la vida nada se puede hacer y deshacer a tu gusto y antojo. No puedes cambiar lo que el mundo ya ha dado por hecho... No sin tener alguna repercursión...

Eso yo lo se bien. Lo entiendo mejor que ningun otro pues esa es mi maldición.

El don con el que fui marcada.

El don que mil desgracias me trajo.

El don que ahora me lleva ante la muerte.

Me concentro en escuchar la melodia lejana de las campanas mientras siento la fresca lluvia impactar contra mi cuerpo herido. El agotamiento me consume, todo me pesa, las heridas arden y mis ojos solo quieren cerrarse por toda la eternidad.

Permanezco tendida en el suelo, de espaldas mirando el oscuro cielo con el rostro empapado, pensando en que pronto llegara el momento de mi muerte.

Pensar que llevo toda mi vida esperando este fatidico momento. Preparandome mental y espiritualmente para este día. Y ahora lo unico en que puedo pensar es en tener si quiera unos pocos minutos mas de vida.

No... no es eso... no temo a la muerte... la conozco muy bien...

Solo temo no poder volver a ver sus ojos. Su dorada mirada que me hace estremecer que me hace querer envolverme en sus brazos. Mi ultimo deseo es que sea feliz.

Siento el frío invadir mi cuerpo calandome hasta los huesos. Me estremeci visiblemente sobre el charco de agua y sangre que tenia bajo de mi.

Oigo risas cercana y mi corazon se estremece. Mi atacante me sonrie desde lo alto de la torre. Sus ojos oscuro centellan en la oscuridad y en su mano resplandece su arma mortal. Cae desde el cielo con un sutil movimiento, sus oscuros cabellos chorreando agua, una sonrisa triunfante cruzando su rostro.

Se me acerca con lentitud, saboreando el poder y sonriendo de placer en el momento en que nuestra miradas se conectan. De un momento a otro lo veo a mi lado, se me acerca demasiado y siento su aliento contra mi oreja.

Su risa retumba en mis oidos.

-Mandale saludos a tu padre -susurra.

Lo ultimo que percibo es un dolor agudo invadir mi pecho, un destello plateado rasgar el oscuro cielo y pronto la oscuridad me envuelve con libertad...


	2. Chapter 2

**Edward Pov.**

**Isabella Swan**

Definitivamente esto era mas de lo que podia soportar, nadie deberia ser obligado a _escuchar _nada semejante. Gruñi por lo bajo y salte por la ventana alejandome rapidamente de la casa, siendo seguido por Alice y Jasper quienes tambien tenian muecas en sus rostros, por lo que supuse que Alice debio de haber visto lo que estaba a punto de suceder... Y es que por mas que se intentase...

¿Quien seria capaz de soportar a Emmet y Rosalie en su habitacion y en plena faena?

Me detuve despues de unos minutos al borde del campo en donde solemos jugar beisbol los dias de tormenta y me sente en en suelo, recargandome de un árbol. Alice y Jasper llegaron segundos despues. La pequeña duende se acerco bailoteando hacia mi, salto levemente y con un fluido movimiento se sento en frente mio sonriente. Jasper permanecio de pie mirando al horizonte. Por alguna razon sus pensamientos estaban dirigidos a temas triviales, como intentando evadirme.

Suspire.

-No es por ser maleducado, pero ¿Qué no podian conseguirse otro sitio donde pasar el rato? -murmure, cerrando los ojos.

Escuche un bufido y supe que Alice estaba haciendo un puchero.

-No seas amargado, hermanito -replico la duende-. Solo queriamos hacerte un poco de compañia.

-Eso ¿O solo quieres molestarme un rato para librarte del show que se esta armando ahora en casa? -Abri los ojos y le mire fijamente.

Como lo suponia, no se mostro molesta ni ofendida por mi comentario. Entendia que solo estaba algo estresado, cosa que le agradecia. Jasper se mantuvo quieto en todo momento con expresión ausente pero sus pensamientos aun seguian evadiendome. Fruncí el ceño.

-¿Podrian decirme que es lo que se traen entre manos? -pedí sin mucha paciencia -. Llevan todo el rato evitandome.

Alice hizo una mueca de disgusto mientras que Jasper solo mostro una sonrisa divertida.

-Te dije que lo notaria -murmuro.

Alice volvio a bufar haciendose la ofendida.

-No es justo, siempre tienes que enterarte de todo ¿No? -exclamo con un puchero-. No tenemos nada de privacidad.

Rode lo ojos.

-Alice.

-Bueno, bueno. No te enojes -sonrio -. Pocos minutos antes de Em y Rose iniciaran su "ya sabes que" tuve un visión.

Alce una ceja.

-¿Y eso que tiene de raro? -inquirí.

- Hubo un punto en la visión en la que todo se volvio negro y Alice se asusto por ello -repondio Jasper.

Medite un momento sus palabras. Realmente eso era un poco preocupante, pero me extrañaba un poco el hecho de que no hayan llamada a Carlisle y Esme, quienes habian salido a pasear por alli, para avisar de este hecho. La mire interrogante.

-¿De que trataba la visión?

-Nada impresionante la verdad -admitio -. ¿Recuerdas que desde hace días se anda rumoreando por todo el pueblo la llegada de un nuevo jefe de policia y su familia?

-Como olvidarlo... -no evitar el tono de sarcasmo en mi voz.

La noticia llevaba dias pasando de boca en boca por todo Forks, y en los pasillos del instituto no hacian mas que hablar sobre como sera la hija del nuevo jefe. Si era guapa o no, alta o baja, gorda o flaca, si era inteligente, si querria el ser la novia de alguien, y un muy largo etcetera. Sinceramente esa clase de cotilleos eran lo que me hacian cuestionar si de verdad era buena idea volver a cursar este año el instituto. Era frustrante.

Alice rio al ver mi expresión pero no hizo comentario alguno.

-Bueno, el caso es que en la visión nos encontrabamos todos en la cafeteria y mirabamos atentamente una mesa en especial...

Fruncí en ceño.

-Al grano, Alice -pedí.

-Pero que poca paciencia -regaño señalandome.

Yo gruñi, Alice río y Jasper suspiro. Casi de inmediato sentí una ola de calma invadir el ambiente. Le mire agradecido.

-El caso es que toda la cafeteria mantenia su atención puesta en la misma dirección y no paraban de murmurar. Pero en el momento en que parecia que se iba a mostrar quien estaba sentado alli todo se volvio negro -dijo. Pude notar un tono de disgusto en su voz -. Pude seguir escuchando algunas cosas durante un momento mas pero sin lograr ver nada. Luego la visión termino.

Eso era bastante extraño. Alice me mostro la visión como para que no me quedara la menor duda de sus palabras y el ver aquello solo hizo que me preocupace un poco. Los pensamientos de Jasper eran claros y mostraban su estado de alerta ante lo que Alice habia visto, pero por fuera mantenia su porte felino e inexpresivo.

-¿Y piensas que esta visión puede tener algo que ver con la chica nueva? -inquirí.

Ella me miro con una ceja alzada.

-¿Quien mas si no? -exclamo.

-Ciertamente, por las reacciones de los humanos en la cafeteria da a entender que puede tratarse de ella -concedí -. Pero ¿Por qué nosotros la observabamos tanto si solo si trata de una simple humana?

-Eso es lo que intento entender -dijo masajeandose la cabeza.

-¿Qué si trata de un vampiro? -hablo Jasper.

Hice un mueca ante la posibilidad

-Si la chica resulta ser vampiro, entonces el resto de los Swan tambien deberian serlo -completo Alice -. No es del todo descabellado, la verdad. Hay pocos sitios como este en los que el sol casi nunca sale. Es comprensible que venga aca a refugiarse.

-Mas vampiros en Forks no haran mas que traernos problemas -replico Jasper -. Deberiamos de hablar de esto con Carlisle. Ya Esme y él deben de haber vuelto.

-Y Emmet y Rose han de haber terminado con lo suyo -Alice sonrio viendo nuestras expresiones.

-Mas les vale -murmure

No tardamos en emprender el camino de vuelta a casa. No pude evitar suspirar con cierto alivio al no escuchar nada traumante provenir de la habitación de Rose y Emmet. Aun el grandulon mantenia ciertos pensamientos de su encuentro pero me apresure en bloquearlos y asi evitarme otro disgusto.

-¿En donde estaban? -pregunto Esme saliendo de la cocina.

-Evitabamos tener un trauma de por vida -dijo Alice con simpleza sentandose en el comedor.

Esme se extraño mas no pregunto nada mas. Minutos despues ya todos nos encontrabamos acomodados en nuestros respectivos puestos en el comedor, luego de que Alice se encargara de llamar a Carlisle primero. Él fue el primero en tomar el habla y antes de que me diese cuenta, la familia entera se habia sumergido en una entera discución sobre los Swan.

* * *

><p>-¡Edward muevete! ¡No tenemos todo el día! -los gritos de Alice se escuchaban por toda la casa y, estaba seguro, por medio bosque.<p>

Su apuro se debia a que hoy era el esperado ingreso de la chica nueva al instituto. Los Swan ya habian llegado hace dos dias a Forks pero por al parecer por los pensamientos de los habitantes aun ningun miembro de ellos habia sido visto, ni siquiera por sus vecinos. Esto solo habia echo que mi familia se pusiera en estado de alerta. Hoy la chica Swan (como la llamaba Emmet), hija unica de esa familia, seria vista y eso causaba intriga entre los cotilla del pueblo.

-¡Edward! -estallo Alice.

Rode los ojos divertido mientras bajaba las escaleras y salia al encuentro de mis hermanos quienes esperaban en mi Volvo. Alice me mando una mirada fulminante que solo me hizo reir al verla.

-Como lleguemos tarde y no podamos ver a Swan primero sera tu culpa -me recrimino.

-Siempre llegamos antes que todo el mundo -conteste entrando al auto y arrancando.

-Si. Pero no sabemos si la chica llegara temprano Edward, mejor estar preparados -contesto.

-¿Por que no ves en el futuro haber si llegara o no temprano duendecilla? ¡Oh! Espera... es verdad... ¡No puedes! -bromeo Emmet lanzando una carcajada.

Alice le miro mal, sacandole la lengua. El que no pudiese ver nada respecto a los Swan era algo que le ponia de mal humor, nunca le habia pasado nada semejante y el que Emmet se lo tomara como escusa para sus bromas le frustraba y enojaba enormente.

-Sigue asi Emmet y te aseguro que despues lo lamentaras -exclamo señalandole con el dedo.

Esto solo hizo que el vampiro enorme que tengo como hermano se echara a reir a lo grande. Una ola de calma inundo el auto en el momento en que Alice parecia a punto de lanzarce sobre Emmet. Jasper habia entrado en acción.

-Rose yo controlo a mi esposa si tu controlas al oso que tienes como esposo -murmuro Jasper con paciencia.

-Hecho -contesto la aludida, antes de darle un zape a Emmet.

-¡Pero Rose! -exclamo ofendido.

Alice rio por lo bajo y Emm se cruzo de brazos enfurruñado. Seguimos así, entre peleas tontas y olas de calma, hasta llegar al instituto. Fue allí en donde parecieron calmarse los aires y todos prestamos atención a nuestro alrededor haber si alguien mas habia llegado. Pero eramos los primeros.

-Te dije que siempre llegamos temprano -dije a la duende, mirandola por el retrovisor.

-Bueno, bueno. Ya que -se encogio de hombros -. Asi es mejor.

Conforme fueron pasando los minutos, el estacionamiento fue llenandose cada vez mas. Al parecer no eramos los unicos interesados en ver a la nueva puesto que varios humanos se habian empezado a agrupar a la espera de su llegada en vez de entrar al edificio. Aunque claro que sus razon por verla eran diferentes a las nuestras.

Teniamos que asegurarnos de si la chica era un vampiro pues eso explicaba el que Alice no pudiese ver nada ya que cabia la posibilidad que poseyera algun don que le bloqueara. Si esto resultaba asi, tendriamos que abordarla a ella y su familia para ver sus intenciones.

-La espera me esta matando -exclamo Emmet, rompiendo el silencio que se habia instalado en el auto.

-Falta poco para que el timbre suene -dijo Jasper -. No debe de tardar en llegar.

Y como predijo Jasper, asi fue. Pronto vimos una patrulla de policia aparcarse a la entrada del estacionamiento, bajo la emocionada e intrigada mirada de todos. Los vidrios del asiento del conductor estaban abajo por lo que pudimos ver a un hombre de unos treinta y tantos años de bigotes y pelo castaño sentado tras el volante y a su lado una mujer castaña que parecia tener su misma edad.

Para nuestra sorpresa, los dos eran unos humanos perfectamente normales. Sus pieles eran algo pálidas de lo normal pero para nada semejantes a la nuestra y sus ojos eran igual de normales. Ni rojo y mucho menos dorado y tampoco parecian llevar lentillas. Nos lanzamos miradas confusas antes de volver la vista al auto. Los vidrios de las puertas de atras estaban arriba pero eran polarizados por lo que no pudimos ver quien iba de tras.

La pareja se giro e intercambiaron algunas palabras bajas mirando hacia atras. Como nos encontrabamos bastante alejados no pudimos escuchar lo que decian. Pronto la puerta trasera se abrio y una joven bajo del auto.

Me quede prendado de la imagen que vi. Alzo la mirada al frente y lo primero que observe fueron unos hermosos ojos chocolate, penetrantes, algo timidos y seductores que cautivaban con tan solo echarles un vistaso. Su cara redondeada en forma de corazon era tierna, de tez pálida con un leve rubor en sus mejillas. Su cabello largo, semi ondulado y de color café oscuro caía libremente por su espalda hasta su cintura. No era muy alta pero tampoco demasiado baja, un poco mas y me llegaba a mi.

Mas algo en ella le hacian ver un poco sobrenatural. A simple vista su piel parecia brillar un poco por si sola, se veia tersa y suave sin ninguna imperfección y sus ojos emitían un alo de madurez y sabiduria que no eran propios de alguien que aparentaba su edad, brillaban intensamente como nunca había visto. Al empezar a caminar por un momento me parecio distinguir un az de luz dorado alrededor suyo pero fue tan rapido y momentaneo que por un momento pense que lo habia imaginado.

-No parece un vampiro -la voz de Alice me sono mas lejana a lo que realmente era.

-No lo es. Pero se ve demasiado perfecta para ser una simple humana -murmuro Rose.

Jamas estuve tan de acuerdo con Rosalie como ahora. La chica no podia ser una humana normal. Simplemente no podía.

Volvi mi vista a la pareja que aun permanecia dentro del coche y les mire con atención. Mas despues de un par de minutos comprendi que no tenian nada raro. Eran solo un par de humanos comunes y corrientes sin nada extraño. Entonces... ¿Por que esa chica que se supone es su hija es tan diferente?. Algo tiene que simplemente ninguno de los humanos no podían quitarle ni la mirada de encima en nigun momento, atraidos como la abeja a la miel.

Ella cruzo todo el camino hasta el instituto con la cabeza gacha y abrazando un libro contra su pecho, evitando la mirada de todos y a paso acelerado. Parecía murmurar cosas para si misma y al segundo siguiente apretaba mas aun el libro contra su pecho. Luego de eso desapareció tras la puertas de la secretaria y fue allí cuando me permití apartar la mirada.

-Esa chica es extraña -dijo Emmet medio riendo.

Nadie contesto. Salimos del auto en cuanto el timbre sono y cada quien se dirigio a sus sus respectivas clases. Me permiti voltear por un momento a ver nuevamente a la patrulla. Los dos humanos se quedaron mirando el lugar donde su hija había entrado con miradas un tanto preocupadas pero al poco tiempo el hombre encendio el auto y partieron sin decir nada.

Todo la mañana transcurrió de manera rapida. Fui vagando de mente en mente intentando seguir los pasos de la nueva, de quien por algún motivo no podia localizar su mente. Por esto tuve que conformarme con mirarla desde fuera, aunque esto fue prácticamente como no hacer nada la verdad.

A demas de decir que se llamaba Isabella, que tenia 17 años y que venia de Arizona ¡La chica era un completa tumba! No hablaba con nadie, rechazaba cualquier invitación de acompañamiento o ayuda y solo se limitaba a contestar las preguntas que los profesores le hacian sobre la clase. Varios como Jessica Stanley o Mike Newton se habian llevado un duro golpe al ser rechazados por Isabella, quien de forma amable pero firme les pedia que simplemente le dejaran en paz.

Ya para cuando sono el timbre indicando la hora de receso, supe que el descubrir algo sobre ella iba a ser mas dificil de lo esperado. Ella no se abriría así como así con cualquiera que se le pusiera en frente.

-¿Qué tal te ha ido? -pregunto Jasper al reunirme con mi familia en el pasillo -. ¿Has logrado averiguar algo?

-No. No pude localizar su mente -respondi.

-Eso es extraño -concedio Alice -. Nosotros hemos intentado escuchar alguna de sus conversaciones ¡Pero debo decir que es la humana mas antisocial que eh visto!

No pude estar mas de acuerdo con ella y como siempre, nos encaminamos a la cafeteria. Normalmente siempre eramos los primeros en llegar pero al cruzar las puertas no pude evitar sorprenderme al ver que hoy no seria asi.

Isabella ya se encontraba allí, sentada en la mesa mas apartada de toda la cafeteria con la mirada gacha centrada en la bandeja que tenia en frente y degustando su par de trozos de pizza; al lado tenia una soda, una manzana y el mismo libro con el que la habia visto entrar esta mañana. Parecía estar meditando algo importante mientras comía y no alzo la vista en ningún momento ni cuando entramos ni cuando empezamos a caminar.

Mis hermanos y yo pasamos todo el camino en buscar la comida, que no tocariamos y mucho menos provariamos, e ir a nuestra respectiva mesa sin apartarle la mirada de encima. Ella no parecio notar esto y solo siguio comiendo apartada del mundo. Parte de sus cabellos le caían de un lado, lo que ocultaba un poco su rostro.

Pronto la cafeteria se lleno de estudiantes, los cuales parecian muy entretenidos en ver que era lo que hacia la chica nueva. Vi de reojo a Mike y Tyler acercarse a la mesa donde Isabella se encontraba. Parecían seguros de si mismos y ninguno quitaba la sonrisas de sus rostros, intentando parecer amigables. Toda la cafeteria concentro su atención en la escena.

-Hola -Newton se sienta frente a ella sin permiso mientras que Tyler se queda a su lado -. Dime ¿Te gustaría venir a nuestra mesa? Pareces muy solitaria aquí.

Finalmente Isabella alza la vista y una vez mas me quedo prendado de su enigmatica mirada. Ella observa brevemente la mesa que Mike señala en donde se encuentran Jessica, Lauren, Angela y Ben para luego mirar fijamente a Newton sin ninguna expresión en el rostro. Rapidamente vuelve la mirada a su plato terminando de comer su trozo de pizza.

-Gracias, pero no -exclama con voz suave y melodiosa.

Tanto Mike como Tyler parecieron desconcertados por esto. Aproveche el momento e intente leer la mente de Isabella. Pero cual fue mi sorpresa al descubrir que simplemente no podia entrar en ella. Algo me bloqueaba.

-¿Estas segura? -insiste Mike -. No es bueno que alguien tan linda como tu se quede sentanda en sola tan apartada de los demas.

Ella le mira una vez mas sin expresion alguna y pude leer en la mente de Newton que ya saboreaba la victoria. Pero para sorpresa de todos ella simplemente bebió un poco de su soda antes de abrir su libro en una pagina que ya estaba marcada, empezando a leer e ignorando a Mike por completo.

-Golpe bajo para Newton -dijo Emmet riendo por lo bajo.

Y asi era. El chico estaba que no cabia en su asombro. Le habían ignorado olimpicamente como si fuese una simple y molesta mosca. Abria y cerraba la boca como pez fuera del agua intentando armar una frase coherente mientras veia a Isabella leer frente a él. Los murmullos invadieron el lugar, todos comentando lo mismo. Algunos parecían divertidos y otros algo confusos por la actitud de Isabella. La chica estaba creando sensacion sin saberlo.

-Si no tienes nada mas que decirme, por favor dejame sola -pidió cortesmente Isabella sin alzar la vista.

Ante esto Mike no pudo hacer mas que levantarse e irse acompañado de Tyler con la poca dignidad que aun le quedaba. Emmet se empezo a reir ante la expresion del chico, Alice solo miro a Isabella entre divertida e intrigada y Rose y Jasper solo la observaron con expresiones serias. Ella siguio bebiendo su soda con la mirada fija en el libro, intentando concentrarse entre todo el chismorreo que habian alrededor suyo.

-Bueno. Creo que esta mas que claro que solo es una humana normal. Solo que un poco antisocial -dijo Emmet, restandole importancia al asunto.

-Una humana a la que no puedo verle en el futuro ni en pintura -replico Alice.

-Te estas volviendo vieja y el don te falla -replico el grandulon con una sonrisa burlona.

-Seras... -exclamo Alice inflando los cachetes.

Ignore la discución que se habia vuelto a armar entre esos dos y me concentre en ver a Isabella. Intente en vano ingresar por cualquier medio a su mente, pero siempre me llevaba el mismo golpe contra una pared invisble. Me empece a enojar cada vez mas y creo que se reflejo en mi cara pues de inmediato todos me prestaron atención.

-¿Que sucede? ¿En que esta pensando? -pregunto Jasper.

Gruñi disgustado.

-No puedo leer su mente -respondi al cabo de unos segundos.

-¿Como que no? ¿Por que? -exclamo Rosalie mirando a la chica con expresion furibunda.

-Simplemento no puedo. Algo me bloquea -Volvi a intentarlo una vez mas.

En ese momento ella fruncio el ceño con molestia y se llevo una mano hacia la cabeza. Dijo algo bajo su aliento que no alcance a escuchar y de inmediato alzo la mirada recorriendo la cafeteria entera hasta finalmente localizar con nosotros. Frunció mas el ceño observandonos atentamente y pude notar como toda mi familia se tensaba.

Le devolvimos la mirada con intensidad, casi desafiándola, esperando a ver que hacia. No pareció intimidarse por eso sino que mas bien se mostro intrigada y algo confusa. Entrecerro levemente los ojos como intentando reconocer algo en nuestros rostros. Esos solo causo que tanto Rosalie como Jasper gruñeran.

Ella se tenso mas no mostró ni expreso ningún sentimiento, manteniéndose tranquila. De un momento a otro su atención fue puesta completamente en mi. Sus ojos centellaron como reconociendo algo y sentí una corriente eléctrica pasar por mi cabeza. Cerre mis manos en puños intentando pasar el dolor momentáneo que esto causo. ¿Que demonios fue eso?

Isabella parpadeo un par de veces y volvio a beber un poco de soda sin apartar su mirada de mi. Luego le hecho un ultimo viztaso a mis hermanos antes de volver a fijarse en su libro tranquilamente como si nada hubiera pasado. Esto me descoloco.

-Edward ¿Estas bien? -inquirió Alice.

Me tomo unos minutos procesar lo que habia ocurrido. Intente relajarme lo mas que pude y abri las manos, notando que había abollado sin querer una zona de la mesa con mis mano.

-Si... estoy bien -dije apartando la vista de Isabella.

Ninguno pareció muy convencido de mis palabras pero lo dejaron pasar al ver que no quería que preguntara nada mas. El timbre sono y todos nos levantamos hiendo a nuestros salones. Me tocaba biologia asi que me apresure en llegar y tomar mi puesto habitual. Mi mente volvio a revivir el extraño momento con Swan en la cafeteria y miles de preguntas me invadieron. Empece a cuestionarme seriamente si no me habre imaginado todo.

Pero el dolor y la sensación de electricidad fueron demasiado reales.

El profesor entro pocos segundos despues de que el salón se hubiese llenado y la clase empezo sin mas. Para mi enorme sorpresa la puerta se abrio de repente y por ella entro Isabella cargando su peculiar libro en brazos y la mochila en su espalda. Intercambio una palabras con el profesor, a las cuales no preste mayor atención. No podia apartar la vista de ella.

Note que el profesor decía mi nombre y ella se giro en el acto. Pareció sorprenderse de verme aqui, al igual que yo estaba sorprendido al caer en cuenta de que me colocaron como su compañero. La vi dudar y morderse el labio con nerviosismo sin querer caminar hacia mi. Pareció debatirse consigo misma y por un minuto no se movió. Pero bajo la mirada seria del profesor no pudo hacer mucho. Le vi suspirar y bajar clavar la vista en el suelo caminando hasta donde estaba.

En ese momento paso justo al lado del ventilador que estaba encendido lo que agito sus cabellos con brusquedad. Su aroma me llego como una patada al estomago, llenándome con su fragancia. Me aferre a la mesa tensadome en el acto y mi mente se nublo de pensamientos oscuros mientras la sed hacia estragos en mi. Mil formas de matarla y hacerme con ella cruzaron mi cabeza y senti como se me acumulaba ponzoñosa en la boca. Reprimi un gruñido que amenazaba con salir.

En esos momento lo unico que tenia en la cabeza era un cosa...

Beber la sangre de Isabella Swan...


	3. Chapter 3

**Este capitulo es corto pero, el otro sera mas largo. Aqui solo mostre lo que tenia que mostrar.**

* * *

><p><strong>Edward Pov.<strong>

**Lo que Ocultan los Swan**

La sed ardía en mi garganta como si fuera fuego. Sentía la boca achicharrada y deshidratada y el flujo fresco de ponzoña no hizo nada por hacer desaparecer esa sensación. Mi estómago se retorció de hambre, un eco de la sed. Se me contrajeron los músculos, preparados para saltar.

Ya incluso podia imaginar el sabor. El dulce elixir bajando por mi garganta.

Ya no quedaba rastro alguno de humanidad en mi. Aquellos recuerdos borrosos de mi antigua vida humana quedaron olvidados en lo mas profundo de mi mente. En estos momentos yo era un depredador, y Isabella Swan mi presa.

Para mi ya no existia nada mas que eso. El misterio de sus pensamientos quedo en el olvido. Su extraño comportamiento no era mas que una mera molestia. Los demas humanos alrededor ya no me importaban, solo eran un estorbo. Despues podria encargarme de ellos en cuanto la tuviese a ella presa en mis brazos y mis dientes clavados en su cuello.

¡La queria! Si hubiese sabido que un aroma como ese existia lo habria buscado desde mucho antes de que ella llegara aquí. Habria recorrido el mundo entero por encontrarlo

¡Maldición! Era insoportable...

Y entonces cuando ya estuvo a tan solo un paso de la mesa, fue cuando parecio percibir que algo andaba mal. Aparto la vista del suelo y se enfoco rapidamente en mí. En cuanto fue conciente de la expresión em mi rostro se detuvo en seco. Su rosto se contrajo en una expresión de enojo y cautela. Presiono el libro contra su pecho con brusquedad y me miro fijamente.

Nuestros ojos chocaron y fue cuando me vi mi rostro perfectamente reflejado en ese mar de chocolate. La sorpresa que me produjo ver mi cara proyectada en sus pupilas fue lo que me hizo frenar mi ataque. Me reconoci con asco. Era el rostro de un bestia.

Ella fruncio el ceño al verme dudar. Lo que siguio despues me dejo clavado en mi asiento con la sorpresa grabada en mi rostro.

Desaparecio.

Su olor. Su aroma... Simplemente se fue sin dejar rastro alguno. ¡Imposible! ¿Donde fue? ¿Cómo? Ella seguia alli parada a mi lado, mirandome con la misma expresion que antes. Pero su olor habia desaparecido por completo. No pude evitar aspirar con fuerza intentando encontrarlo, pero fue en vano.

-Señortia Swan ¿Algun problema? -el profesor se hallaba frente al pizarron mirandonos a ambos con expresión enojada.

Los demas giraron a vernos intrigados. Ella me siguio observando con cautela antes de relajarce un poco. Solo un poco.

-No, ninguno. Siento la interrupción -contesto.

Se sento a mi lado con movimientos rigidos y forzados, marcando una determinada distancia. Yo me corrí hacia la orilla mirandola de reojo. Me sorprendí a mi mismo al ver que estaba consiguiendo controlarme de a poco. El que su aroma desapareciera me ayudaba bastante pero aun la sed me permanecia allí. Aun el deseo de beber su sangre se mantenia, solo que con menos fuerza.

Me observo de reojo por un momento antes de colocar una barrera con sus cabellos, bloqueandome su rostro. Una vez mas intente buscar su aroma que debio de haberse esparcido con el simple movimiento de sus cabellos pero no habia nada.

En silencio, mantuvo su pelo entre nosotros, inclinandose hacia delante hasta dejar caer su melena sobre su libro, el cual luego tomo entre sus brazos y lo oculto contra ella sin querer mostrarlo a nadie. Vi que su mano se mantenia rigida en un puño sobre la mesa, los nudillos blancos, palidos, y el brazo tenso.

-Solo una hora -murmuro para si, tan bajo que nadie se dio cuenta.

Nadie ademas de mi. Tense mi rostro y mire al frente pensando en lo mismo que acaba de decir. Solo una simple hora, solo debia aguantar y retener mi sed una hora. Solo eso. No debia de ser mucho y podia evitarme una gran tragedia.

Me aferre a ese pensamiento con todas mi fuerzas y aparte mi mirada por completo de Isabella, enfocandome en la ventana. No preste atención a la clase ni mucho menos, solo me mantuve concentrado en Carlisle, en sus enseñanzas. Era el unico que ahora me podia ayudar a retenerme, aun sin estar presente.

Pero aun pensando en el, la curiosidad me invadia. Observe de reojo a mi compañera, notando que aun mantenia la barrera de cabello y no se veia con intenciones de apartarla. No podia ver que expresión tenia, tampoco saber en que pensaba, ya que esa maldita barrera de antes me bloqueaba sus pensamientos. Eso me frustro y enojo a sobre manera.

Seguí tan sumergido en mis pensamientos, observandola e intentando acceder a su mente durante toda la clase que no note cuando esta estaba finalizando. El timbre sono tomandome de sorpresa y antes de que pudiese hacer nada la vi levantarse con brusquedad, tomar todas sus cosas e irse como alma que lleva al diablo antes de que alguien reaccionara

_"Edward, vi a Isabella salir de tu clase, parecia alterada ¿Qué paso?" _La voz de Alice me hizo levantarme y salir.

Me contuve de gruñir disgustado pues todos me miraban como si hubiese cometido algun crimen. Algunos pensaban que le habia hecho algo malo a la chica nueva. Puede que estuviese apunto de hacerlo pero nada paso... Por suerte...

-¿Que sucedio? -Jasper me asalto en cuanto me vi afuera.

Tanto el como Alice parecian intrigados por mi respuesta. Dude un poco y Jasper lo noto.

-Luego les digo -exclame desviando la mirada.

Me aleje de ellos sin mirarlos y me dirigí al estacionamiento. Entre en mi Volvo cerrando de un portazo. Me presione el puente d ela nariz intentando relajarme, reviviendo una y otra vez los incontrolables deseos por la sangre. La sangre de esa chica.

Baje un poco el vidrio de la ventana y deje que la brisa invadiera en auto. Me recoste del asiento y cerre los ojos.

-No lo entiendes... casi pierdo el control allí...

Esa voz, melodiosa y suave me hizo saltar. Abri los ojos y mire alrededor buscando el lugar de donde provenia. Me fije en una de las columnas del edificio, ancha y alta sin nada fuera de lo comun. Pero por uno de sus lados note unos movimientos. El levitar de unos cabellos castaños azotados por una suave brisa. Entrecerre los ojos y baje aun mas el vidrio del auto.

-¡Es imposible ya lo intente! No me permiten cambiarme -hablaba con cierto desespero y profundo enojo.

Entonces se movio y salio de detras del muro. Vi a Isabella revolverse los cabellos con su mano libre, su expresión era de alarme y stress. Ceño fruncido y se mordia el labio inferior con fuerza. Sus ojos brillaban intensamente mientras mentenia el telefono presionado contra su oreja.

-Dejate de tonterias... ¿Como podria yo hacer eso? -exclamo.

Entrecerre los ojos ¿Con quien hablaba? ¿Y sobre qué? Parecia bastante molesta, no se si con el que hablaba o con ella misma. Su mano libre volo contra la columna y ecsuche un golpe seco. Ella resoplo

-¡Charlie! -exclamo, casi grito -. Si lo llamas te juro que...

Callo bruscamente. Esucho atenta lo que sea que estuviesen diciendo y por un momento parecio relajarse. Le vi revolverse los cabellos y recostar su espalda contra la columna. Se dejo caer hasta quedar sentada en el suelo con las piernas flexionadas. Fue asi como note que tenia aquel libro en el suelo, boca abajo tanpando la portada.

-¿Estas seguro? -inquirio. Paso la mano sobre su rostro y suspiro -. Haz lo que tengas que hacer, Charlie. Pero no les digas todo. Aun debo de estar segura de que es lo que debo hacer.

Luego de eso colgo. Se abrazo las piernas y oculto su rostro entre ellas.

-Nunca debi de haber venido -murmuro.

Minutos despues se levanto. Colgo su mochila en el suelo y tomo su libro.

-Debo continuar. Ya no hay vuelta atras -se dijo asi misma.

No entro a clases. En vez de eso cruzo el estacionamiento con prisa y salio del instituto. Se fue a pie, a su casa supuse pero no miro a atras. Sentí que debia seguirla pero no lo hice. Solo permaneci allí, observando mientras se alejaba.

-¿Quien eres? -pregunte al viento, antes de recostarme nuevamente en el asiento.


End file.
